The New Kids
by tniki713
Summary: After being bored out of their minds, the gods go to Hecate to get a spell to make them look mortal. Why you ask? Because they were going to highschool. Their Demigod children are the one's who have to worry now. No Flames or I'll have Leo flame you back. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO or Hero by Skillet. I own the book set and downloaded the song, but disclaim the idea. I do own this fic idea though. So R &amp; R.**

The New Kids

Chapter one: Stalking and Aliases

On Olympus the gods we're very bored. Then Hephaestis came in with a huge TV.

''What's this son?'' Zeus asked.

''I don't care! Anything is better than sitting here in silence.'' Apollo yelled.

''This is called Hephaestis TV. we can watch anything.'' Hephy said.

''Yay fashion shows thanks Hephaestis I mean hephy.'' Aphrodite said hugging him. Ares glarred as Hephaestis smirked.

''No fashion shows we will just watch our kids.'' Zeus said loudly.

''You mean stalk them?'' Hades asked.

''No Hades, we'll just be unhealthily watching them from a far.'' Zeus clarified. Athena rolled her eyes and said.

''That is stalking father.''

''Know it all.'' Zeus mumbled.

''Tell me something I don't know.'' She said flipping her chocolate colored hair. Apollo jumped up and sung.

''Like how many inches in a mile, what it takes to make me smile, Get you not to treat me like, a child, baby. Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know! ''

''I'm glad you asked.'' Athena said. ''One thing that makes me smile is your pain, be more mature and you'll be treated like an adult, the amount of inches in a mile is-"Athena was interrupted by Apollo groaning.

''Fine, I'll shut up.'' She pouted.

''Okay who's kid do you all want to watch first?'' Hephaestis asked.

''Nico.'' Hades suggested.

''Okay whatever. '' Zeus said. Hades high fived his brother.

''H T.V. show me Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. '' Hephaestis said.

The black screen swirled to life with color. When the picture set, it showed Nico dragging a laughing girl down the hallway. He was at Goode High with the other demigods.

''Yay.'' Aphrodite screamed fangirlishly. The other gods ignored her and watched intently.

''Nico where are you taking me, we only have thirty minutes until school is over?'' The girl asked. Nico sighed as they walked in the empty art room.

''I just needed your help on an art project Reyna.'' He said.

''I'm horrifying bad at art Nico.'' She replied.

''Oh no. You are the art.'' He smirked.

''What?'' She asked. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by her waist.

''Ahh.'' She yelped as he lifted her up. All he did was put her on the desk.

He then climbed on a nearby desk and sat with a pack of pencils and a sketch pad.

''So you want to make me your art project? ''

''Yep.''

''Cool.''

''Stop moving.''he snapped.

''Okay geez. '' she said.''can I at least turn on some music?''

''Yeah sure.'' He said pulling out his H-phone and turning on I heart radio.

After twenty minutes Nico was almost done with his sketch. He started to sing along with Hero by Skillet when it immediately came on.

''Falling from our feet today.'' She echoed the girl in the song. Nico smiled slightly and turned up the volume. They sang back and forth like this for a second. Reyna got up and moved a little closer to him. He was too busy drawing and singing, that he didn't realize she was moving closer.

''I need a hero. To save me now. I need a hero''

''To save me now.'' She sang as she looked over his shoulder. The drawing of her was beautiful.

''Eeeeeee. Reynico.'' Aphrodite squealed accidentally hitting the remote.

The tv shut off.

''Dite!'' Everyone yelled.

''Sorry!'' She said apologetically. ''Oh but they are kissing now.''

''That's my boy.'' Hades said grinning.

''Well she broke the remote.'' Hephaestis said picking up the broken device.

''What do we do now, I mean our old ways of stalking always get us

caught.'' Demeter complained

''The machine won't be ready for a few days.'' Hephaestis exclaimed as everyone groaned in boredom, disappointment, and anger,

''Yeah and they won't be themselves if we tell them we're watching them.'' Poseidon added.

''I wish I was in highschool sometimes. I mean it seems kind of interesting. '' Athena said slightly bored.

''Why don't we? I mean, the ones who do can probably get a spell from Hecate to make us look mortal. '' Apollo suggested.

''Oh Us! It's the apocalypse Apollo said something smart.'' Ares yelled making everyone except Apollo laugh.

''Someone said my name, what do you want?'' Hecate yawned as she appeared in the throne room.

''We want to look mortal for a few days.'' Zeus said.

''Yay, we're gonna try highschool. '' Aphrodite said excitedly.

''Everyone who wants to do this come with me.'' Hecate said.

So Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Ares, Hermes, and Demeter followed Hecate to her spell chamber.

'' θαμπό η λάμψη της αθανασίας φαίνεται θνητός με την εξουσία που μου

thampó i̱ lámpsi̱ ti̱s athanasías faínetai thni̱tós me ti̱n exousía pou mou .'' Hecate chanted. The godly glow that typically surrounded them diminished.

''There. Now this only lasts a week, so uh see ya later.'' She said beamed them back to the throne room.

''So now all we have to do is enroll in highschool. '' Zeus said looking at his new teenage form.

''Already done.'' Athena said handing out paperwork to everyone.

''You're names are simple. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, you are Theodore, Beck, and Xavier Kingley. Apollo and Artemis you are Drake And Diana Knight. Ares and Hermes you are Marcus and Clyde Parrish. Aphrodite you are Melody Heart. Demeter you are Rosalie Fields. Finally my human name is Arrabella Fowl.'' Athena said as she handed each of them their paperwork. ''Why is my name Clyde?'' Hermes asked.

''And mine Beck?'' Poseidon chimed in.

''Hermes, your name is Clyde due to the bank robbing duo Bonnie and Clyde. And Beck means stream or brook. Plus it sounds cool.'' She said proudly.

''And ours sound kind of royal brother. '' Hades said to Zeus.

''Yeah okay. We'll now everyone go to bed. We start school in two days.'' Zeus said. He walked by them one by one.

''Goodnight, Beck, Xavier, Drake, Diana, Marcus, Clyde, Melody, goodnight sister Rosalie, and Goodnight my genius daughter Arabella.''

''Goodnight. '' they all said in jumbled unison.

They all headed their separate ways to prepare for school. They were interested in this experiment they were conducting. But until Friday, they would just have to wait around. The demigods on the other hand were the ones who needed to prepare for, the New Kids


	2. Sorry

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO very sorry for not being on here in so long. I just moved states. Now I live in Florida. I haven't had wifi for a while and then my tablet wouldn't let me log on here. BUT, (hehehe I said but) I am sorry to say I will not be continuing the new kids, my best friend in the whole wide world bluefire1765 (ha you thought I would tell you her real name) is adopting this story. She's a better writer anyway. Oh well...

Leo:Don't leave me with her!

Me:She's not that bad. I could have given you back to uncle rick

Leo: who?

Me:Nevermind, but we'll see each other all the time. Blue and I visit each other and help each other all the time with stories.

Leo: fine

Me: Now, be nice to her or she'll hurt you. She won't kill you cause her OTP is caleo. See you soon buddy. *glomps him*

Leo: bye *glomps back*

Me:*holding a hankerchif and waving as they leave* oh, their plot develops so fast. (They grow up so fast LOL)

Now please still read my work. Check out my oc's and bluefire's because theyre in the stories together. I love all of you my dear minions I mean followers.

Love you lots

Tniki713


End file.
